


Justin Hammer's Black Beauty

by birbisluv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Iron Man Movies
Genre: Gen, Justin Hammer loves cats, Panther!Tony, Shifterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin loves cats. He can't help it. And that beautiful Panther pacing in that far to small cage at that stupid aim base deserves much better. So he takes it upon himself to rescue the poor thing. </p><p>Tony thinks this whole ordeal is absolutely hilarious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justin Hammer's Black Beauty

Justin Hammer was in fact allergic to cats. It was sad, he had always thought the little fluff balls were cute. It was because of these allergies that he was never able to be around them for long. 

If there was any good in Justin Hammers heart, it was his undeniable love for felines. 

So when he saw that big beautiful Panther locked up an a cage at one of AIM's secret bases he couldn't restrain himself. He felt a horrible sinking feeling in his chest as the poor thing paced in circles. 

"I'll give you all the info you want for the cat" the scientist supreme loser backtracked at Justin's sudden statement. 

"You want what?"

"The Panther." Hammer repeated. "Any info you want when ever I don't care, but I want the cat."

"When ever we want?" Head beekeeper dude didn't seem to get the idea of whatever when ever. It was slightly aggravating. 

"Yes. When ever. What ever. Just give me the Panther." 

"Deal." 

Tony had stopped growling angrily at AIMs stupidity and watch with interest and mild offense (he was worth so much more than that, thank you very much Hammer) at the sudden change of events. It was bad enough he had actually been caught by aim in his other form but being traded to Justin Hammer was a bit of a surprise. 

The yellow haz-suit ring leader motioned to some goons and suddenly his cage was moving. Hammer came up to walk beside it and smiled at him. Tony eyed him warily. Hammer frowned and actually looked sad. 

"Don't worry Black Beauty, you won't be staying in there for much longer. Black Beauty? Tony preened at the name and settled in the cage. Justin Hammer is a total softy when it came to furry animals. 

Said softy insisted on letting the Panther ride in the limo with him. He even got caviar. Best kidnapping ever. 

Tony played along until they reached Hammer's ridiculously fancy mansion on Long Island. The style was some odd mix of Victorian and modern architecture and the whole thing just looked bad. Unfortunately (for Tony's ego,) Justin had managed to slip a collar around the cats neck. A leash came shortly after. We're did he even get that stuff though? Hammer couldn't of just had it laying around in his private limo? Or did he just bring a lot of large animals home regularly? 

Hammer is weird. 

But this wasn't really a problem for the second the door had opened Tony was gone. He bolted out and managed to drag Justin with him a few feet. Tony could hear the frantic voices and shouts but he didn't really pay attention. By the time he reached the edge of the property he had lost most of the pursuers. Tony shifted quickly and shed the leash and collar before shifting back and continuing to run. 

In only a few minutes he had reached the edges of New York. Shifting into his human form Tony began to walk down the familiar streets of the city. He could see stark tower and would most likely make it there in the next twenty minutes. 

Oh did he have a story for pepper.


End file.
